


Missing Him Already

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [134]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Soldier Ian, early i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Heyy I love your fics so I wondered if you could write a little something, where like Mickey holds onto Ian's dog tags when they kiss, or he wears Ian's dog tags so when he's deployed or something Ian is still there-if ya get me lul</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him Already

Ian walked into the bedroom as Mickey got dressed after his shower. He was still drying off with his towel and Ian just leant against the door frame admiring the view.

Mickey grinned and turned his head to give him a look. "Like what you see?" he said.

"Are you kidding? You should have lived in sixteenth century Europe and had your ads carved out of marble," he said and Mickey laughed. 

"Where the fuck do you come up with this bullshit?" he said, reaching over to grab Ian's old dog tags from the table by the bed.

"You're not seriously still wearing those are you?" Ian asked, walking in and wrapping his arms around Mickey's bare waist.

"Usually only when you're on deployment, get out of the habit when you're back," He mumbled, slipping them on and sighing as Ian's lips moved slowly up and down his neck. "You get in a lot of trouble for _losing_ 'em after last time?" he smirked.

"A little, but better they're pissed than to have you moping around for the week before I go," he murmured. "Besides, they replaced them for me anyway."

"You know I'll bitch about you leavin' anyway," he said, his hand snaking up to tangle in Ian's hair, closing his eyes and savouring the feel of Ian's arms around him.

Soon enough he'd be out on deployment and he'd be gone, along with his warmth and tenderness.

"I know, you always do Mick," Ian said quietly, pulling on his hips to turn him around.

"So make this your last fucking deployment man," Mickey said, trying to sound a lot less upset than he was.

He hated nothing more than when Ian was gone. It was the worst feeling in the world, but he didn't have a choice.

"Come on Mick, we've talked about this," he sighed. "A few more years, then I'll stop."

He tried to pull out of Ian's arms but he held on too tightly.

"Mickey... _Mick_ ," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah? And what about me?" He said, taking his hand and pulling Ian's new dog tags out from under his shirt and playing with them between his thumb and finger.

"You'll be fine," he said. "You've done it before."

"Yeah and it fuckin' sucks."

"Well I don't know what else to say Mick, I can't do that and be with you here all the time too," he said and Mickey's grip tightened on the tags.

He pulled him in closer and raised an eyebrow. "So don't," he said, pulling his lips in closer for a kiss and Ian's hands slid down to cup his ass cheeks. "Hey, easy on the goods."

"When have you ever said that to me?" Ian chuckled, tongue darting out to lick the inside rim of Mickey's lips.

"Maybe if I start you'll... reconsider headin' out again," he said, tongue sliding out to taste Ian's as his hands kneaded and squeezed his ass cheeks.

"Please, you couldn't hold out if you were getting paid to," Ian said and Mickey tightened his grip on the tags.

"Fuck you, I could too," he said. "Just don't want to because you'll be gone in two weeks."

"Oh so it's a guilt trip now?"

"All I got is these fucking tags when you're gone," Mickey said. "Its somethin', but I'll be fuckin' damned if it's enough to make up for you not being here."

"I'll Skype you every day," Ian said with a goofy smile.

Mickey scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's the same."

"We can send dirty text messages? And I'll even keep my uniform on... because I know you like that," Ian teased.

"Fuck off," Mickey said, a filthy twinkle in his eye. "You packed that thing yet or...?"

Ian laughed. "I'll go and put it on but you have to call me sergeant," he grinned and Mickey shoved him back.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Sarge, better be quick I got work to do."

As Ian left the room he gave Mickey a smile. Mickey held the tags around his neck between his fingers and sighed. At least when Ian was gone he'd still have something sitting against his chest, filling up part of the hole that Ian would leave. For now though, he was going to enjoy the moment.


End file.
